


Make You Feel My Love

by babyunyun (taeilnism)



Series: For you. [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Short One Shot, hendery still a baby, jaehyun soft dad, jaeten hendery's parents, jaetendery, ten proud dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilnism/pseuds/babyunyun
Summary: Where Jaehyun and Ten are in marriage crisis and Hendery, the son, blames himself for it. This shows the love between a couple and their love for their child.





	Make You Feel My Love

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes. It's not that explicit but I put it by precaution and I was inspired to Make You Feel My Love by Adele.

Hendery was 18, in his first year of college, and the son of Jung Jaehyun and Chittaphon ''Ten'' Leechaiyapornkul. His parents married when they were his age today and two years later they both got a surrogate to have him and here he is, existing. For Hendery, his parents were the embodiment of true love and how two people when they love and respect each other can make it all happen. He loved his parents, and there was nothing in this world that made him think that either of them was a bad person, but for the past two months it seemed that they were both living in their own worlds, and even though they tried not to show, Hendery knew something was wrong. The boy listened to the quarrels in Jaehyun's office and realized that his father, Chittaphon, was no longer the same with his humor always cheering up the house.

He stood in the doorway of his house, taking a deep breath, braving the courage to face another night with his parents and the strange weather that was hovering in the room. Returning home was sometimes a daunting task, and having no place to stay was even more difficult as the young man had no friends in Korea and only lived to study. They had moved to Seoul when Hendery was a senior in high school, leaving all his friends in China behind, and Hendery didn't know how to make friends in a new country.

He came in and the smell of food was all over the place and he thought Jaehyun was home, he always made food when he was bored at home, and was glad that he would eat his father's food that day. One day before your birthday. Hendery set his backpack on the floor and was cheered into the kitchen, completely forgetting that Ten would complain about the backpack on the floor near the door, and saw Jaehyun making some kind of noodle with the sound on playing a song that sounded new to Hendery's ears. 

"Let's eat Chef Jung Jaehyun's famous noodles today" Hendery said, sitting on the bench and placing his hands on the counter. He saw Jaehyun glancing at him and smiling, can see his father's dimples appear.

''Well, so far only you will have dinner with me. Your father is not home," Jaehyun replied "And I don't know if he comes back in time for dinner with us.''

Jaehyun tried not to sound so embittered that Ten would not have dinner with him and his son the day before the boy's birthday and break the tradition. They always had pasta dinner the day before Hendery's birthday and always made pancakes the next morning, he hoped at least that his husband would remember.

"Will he be late at the theater today?" Hendery asked pulling his cell phone out of his pocket when he heard Ten's voice on the door.

''Hendery! The backpack!'' he shouted for the boy to take off and somehow it warmed his heart. The tradition would not be broken.

"Ok, dad." Hendery jumped from the seat and ran to the door to get his backpack off the floor and received a kiss on Ten's forehead.

He went upstairs to leave his bag in his room, feeling euphoric about having Jaehyun's food and Ten along with him. For the past two months, things have not been like this, it was always him and Jaehyun or him and Ten or him eating milk cereal alone at the kitchen counter. Hendery left the room heading toward the kitchen again, he loved to see Jaehyun cooking and humming, but stopped when he heard a low argument between his two parents. 

"I thought you had forgotten tomorrow is his birthday." Jaehyun said quietly.

"Are you saying I would forget my own son's birthday?" Ten snapped, slamming his plate on the counter looking annoyed.

"I don't expect much from you lately." Jaehyun answered and Hendery can feel all his happiness going away.

Once again he felt guilty about existing in their lives, it seemed that everything his parents were doing was for him and that made him sick. He hadn't blamed himself so much for Ten and Jaehyun's fights, but after hearing that, the boy felt that maybe he was preventing his parents from being happy. Maybe they regretted spending money on a surrogate to have it. Maybe Hendery was the problem with their relationship. 

''Hendery! It's ready, let's eat!'' Jaehyun called and he had to swallow the lump in his throat and go to the dinner table.

  
''Carbonara, as you like.'' Ten grinned at Hendery.

_As you like._

Yeah, maybe he really was the unhappiness problem his parents were going through.

''Thanks dad.'' He told Jaehyun that he returned with his dimpled smile.

Dinner went on in absolute silence. Hendery was nauseous because his thoughts were eating his brain and could barely touch his food.

''You're hardly eating. You were so excited when you arrived'' Jaehyun spoke in a tender and worried tone. Ten glanced at Hendery, realizing that he hadn't really eaten two bites.

''Did something happen in college?'' Ten asked.

Hendery stared at the bits of bacon mixed in the pasta. He wanted to tell his parents that he was sorry to be a burden on their lives, that he could move to the campus dormitory and work part-time so that his parents could live their lives without worrying about him, that he was sorry for the whole situation of a possible divorce. 

''I have a hard job to do, that's all.'' That's what Hendery answered. ''Sorry, I really need to start studying for him.''

He said leaving the table, knowing it wasn't right, and carried his plate to the kitchen where he washed as quickly as he could and ran to his room. In fact he had a hard job to do but he just wanted to take a shower and lie in his bed hoping that all he was feeling was a nightmare catch. Hendery took his shower, answered the messages from XiaoJun and YangYang, took a headache aspirin and realized he couldn't sleep at that moment, then went to his desk and turned on the computer to start his work.

[* * *]

Ten was worried about Hendery and he knew Jaehyun was too. The two were not in a good moment of marriage but he knew he still loved Jaehyun as if they were in their first year of relationship, he just didn't know how to solve the whole situation. He crawled into bed trying not to disturb Jaehyun's concentration by reading the book, which was a failed attempt as his husband closed the book and placed it on the nightstand next to his bed. 

"I didn't want to take your concentration off." Ten said and Jaehyun smiled a little sad.

"I wasn't focused, I was waiting for you to come to bed." He replied.

  
Silence.

''I'm worried about Hendery.'' Ten said, turning sideways to face Jaehyun who was staring at the ceiling.

''Me too. He is silent and when I make conversation he speaks the necessary.'' Jaehyun said, sighing and ran his hand through his hair ''He looked so happy when he saw me at home preparing dinner and when you arrived he was radiant and suddenly he did not eat and went into the books.''

''Sorry for being late for dinner. I left the theater an hour earlier and the car died halfway, I ran out of battery to warn you.'' Ten felt like he needed to talk, he and Jaehyun were accusing each other without even talking. He missed talking to Jaehyun.

''What is happening to us?'' Jaehyun spoke in a hurt tone, turning only his head to look at Ten.

"I don't know, but I want all this to pass. For us and our son. It's as unfair as things are after everything we've been through.'' Ten let out a tear of exhaustion and Jaehyun sensed he was sincere.

Jaehyun turned on his side and pulled Ten closer, fitting his head against his chest and feeling that he was crying. Jaehyun also wanted all this to pass, he wanted more than anything, he loved Ten and always would love. Ten looked up at his husband and saw him with a sad expression, put his hand on his face and Jaehyun stared at him. The next second they were both sealing their lips. A calm, apologetic kiss that said they still loved each other and missed each other. Soon the kiss started to get more intense, Jaehyun felt Ten's tongue drawing his lips and his body woke up looking like everything was about to catch fire.

Jaehyun bit Ten's lower lip and received a moan in return. Ten was pushing her own waist against Jaehyun, seeking some friction between their bodies, and soon his husband was above him dropping kisses to her neck and nibbling on his ear.

"I missed that" Jaehyun said and kissed Ten again as he ran his hand down his chest and started teasing him over his pajamas.

Ten let out a moan in Jaehyun's mouth and Jaehyun smiled to himself for still making Ten react that way to his touch. Continuing with the teasing, Jaehyun took off Ten's shirt and shorts and smiled to see that he still had the habit of sleeping without underwear. Jaehyun lowered the kisses down his collarbone, he could see the boy's fast breathing and how sensitive he was still when he was horny.

''You're still beautiful,” he muttered, giving Ten a crotch kiss that answered with a moan and Jaehyun reached over to grab the lube in the first drawer of the nightstand. He loved seeing Ten all that sensitive with any touch going to the edge of orgasm. Jaehyun knew how to push Ten to the limit and was what turned him on most. He knew that as long as they existed, they both belonged and no matter how many years passed or what happened because when they got to that point, everything seemed right and fit together.

It was as if the universe conspired in their favor and the planets were aligned.

Ten looked at his husband opening the lube and putting it in his hand and he felt Jaehyun's index finger teasing him in his hole and the lube of ice gave a shock throughout his body.

Ten moved his hip against Jaehyun's finger and then he put another, preparing Ten for him. Exclusively for him. And a minute later he had three fingers teasing Ten, playing with his point and watching tears of pleasure run down his husband's face.

"Jaehyun" Ten pleaded in a choked voice of pleasure, and Jaehyun removed his shirt and sweatpants, leaving only his underwear.

Both were perfect together. In all senses. Ten knew he would always want Jaehyun and was grateful that his husband still wanted him that way too, it seemed so long that they had a night like this. But tonight seemed different, it was as if the two were resolving all the misunderstandings and all the hurt was coming out in the moans that let out between passionate kisses.

When they came to orgasm, Jaehyun stepped out of Ten and helped him clean his abdomen with the shirt he'd worn to sleep but that didn't matter anymore. He laid his head on Ten's chest and listened to his heartbeat and smiled contentedly and for the first time in a long time felt happy. 

"Let's go travel," Jaehyun said, and Ten giggled.

  
''What?'' he answered and Jaehyun rested his chin on Ten's chest.

''Let's take a family trip. We can go to Europe or we can go to China, Hendery would love to see friends again.'' Jaehyun said stroking the jaw of Ten that smiled at the idea.

''Yes, I'm sure.'' he answered. "But can we discuss this tomorrow? We have to sleep since we need to get up early to make the pancakes.''

[* * * ]

Hendery opened her eyes and saw that it was already morning, very morning, knew she had missed the time to go to college but he wouldn't go. He was not well and spending all day studying on his birthday was not what he planned. Staring at the ceiling, he saw the stickers of planets and stars glued and remembered the day Jaehyun bought to stick that would help him sleep, Hendery just said it was childish and received the ugliest look his father could give.

Somehow those stickers now comforted him, reminded him of how easy it was to live with his parents. Now he just felt a weight in the house that brought unhappiness to them. Hendery looked at the time and it was already nine in the morning and thought her parents had forgotten their special birthday pancakes. He pushed the thought away, he wasn't a child, he was 19! Why was he feeling sad about not having his special birthday pancakes?

"I'm an idiot" he muttered and covered himself to his head. He wanted to shut up his thoughts and go back to sleep but his cell phone vibrated and he knew it was XiaoJun and YangYang filling the group with congratulatory messages but he was not in the mood.

He could not believe that for the first time he would hate his birthday and that seemed so wrong. Was this the way of adulthood? Did it have to be like this? Full of sadness and no special pancakes?

Hendery heard a knock on the door and stepped out from under his sheet, a dimpled smiling Jaehyun showing at the door. He looked different, Hendery thought, he hadn't smiled like that since Ten became director of Seoul Theater.

It was the smile of when he was happy.

''Good morning, birthday boy!'' Jaehyun said entering the room and soon began to sing the old birthday song and Ten entered behind holding a tray that seemed larger than him full of food.

They both smiled from ear to ear at Hendery who was holding back from crying and clapping too. Ten set the tray on the bed and Hendery saw the special pancakes and felt a surge of happiness wash over him.

He was glad the pancakes and his parents were there.

Once again for him.

A weight.

"Thanks" he said, a little muttered.

''What happened?'' Ten looked at Jaehyun and then at Hendery. "Do you think it's too childish for you, Sir I'm 19? The pancakes are the same as every year, blueberry eyes and strawberry smiles and your banana milk and coffee in their infamous Hulk cup.''

''Heny'' Jaehyun called him by the nickname and Hendery looked at him ''What's up?''

"I'm just grateful to have parents like you, that's all" Hendery answered. ''I feel guilty that you are close to breaking up and everything you do is to make me happy...''

"Son..." Ten took his hand and saw tears appear on the boy's face.

"I feel like a mistake in your life" Hendery began to cry and Jaehyun knelt beside the bed and stroked his hair.

"You are our greatest gift, Hendery. If we are the men we became, that's why we chose to have you and you taught us what life has been since you were born. We will not divorce.''

''No?'' Hendery looked at Jaehyun feeling like a crying baby.

"No" Jaehyun smiled calmly at him and Ten sniffed making them both look at him.

''You need to clean the room, there is dust here that fell in my eye'' He wiped his eyes and they both laughed.

The three of them stayed there in Hendery's bed, sharing breakfast and talking about college and their work with a tone of amusement. Everything seems to be back to normal. The love of a family that didn't get lost in the middle of a crisis and that was what mattered to each of them, the little moments together.  
Hendery thought he would want the special pancakes even if he was 50 years old. Jaehyun and Ten knew they would stay together as long as they lived, not only for Hendery but because they loved each other more and more.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @yunyangs <3  
Thank you! <3


End file.
